Secret Relationship
by larafushigiyugi
Summary: When Sesshomaru admits to Kagome that she is the only human that he has ever liked. Kagome secretly sees him while Inu Yasha is away. Will Inu Yasha find out? R&R!


Secret Relationship  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu Yasha. Lara: Thanks for reading Vicky: Hello everyone! I am Lara's editor, Vicky. Lara: I am the writer, Lara. I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
It was getting late and the group was still on the move. Unnoticed, Sesshomaru was leaping from tree to tree following the gang. Kagome knew someone had been following them but she could not sense any shinkon shards.  
  
Inu Yasha had his arms crossed and was walking far ahead of the group. Kagome and Inu Yasha had just had an argument over taking time to rest.  
  
Sesshomaru continued to follow the group; he was attracted to the miko's smell. He had not realized it yet, but he like the miko. Or else he would have killed her long before now. Kagome grew nervous, as the feeling grew stronger. She felt as though she was in danger so she ran over to Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome told him that someone was following them. Inu Yasha slowed down and sniffed the air hoping to find out who it was. "Sesshomaru is heading our way." Inu Yasha angrily barked. The miko smiled, she was starting to like Sesshomaru.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha cried in rage.  
  
He noticed Kagome, Sango, and Miroku lying unconscious on the ground. Sesshomaru was standing near the unconscious bodies smirking. For he had just killed one of Naraku's minions that had poisoned Kagome and the others.  
  
Inu Yasha growled angrily at Sesshomaru, thinking that he had hurt them. He ran to Kagome's side and gently shook her.  
  
"You bastard! What did you do to them?" Inu Yasha yelled fiercely. Kagome slowly reached out her arm, reaching for the hanyou. "No, Sesshomaru saved us." Kagome faintly said as she fell unconscious once more.  
  
Smirking, Sesshomaru said, "I didn't save you." Everyone looked at him questioningly. He then continued, "That pest got in the way of my conversation. Nothing more!"  
  
Inu Yasha asked him intensely "Your conversation?" The demon lord grinned and asked "Is Naraku near, Inu Yasha?" The hanyou shook his head and Sesshomaru walked away.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Kagome smiled at the thought of Sesshomaru saving her and telling Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha would probably get real jealous!" She thought. Inu Yasha noticed her smiling and became confused. "Why is Kagome smiling?" He asked himself.  
  
Sesshomaru jumped down from a tree and landed directly in front of the miko. He took her hand and grinned. "I must talk with Inu Yasha; if he does not comply with me then I will kill him." He coldly said. Inu Yasha smacked Sesshomaru's hand away from hers and placed his hand on the sheath of his word.  
  
The hanyou growled and showed his long claws. Sesshomaru smirked and turned to face Inu Yasha. "The miko seems to like me, am I right?" Sesshomaru bitterly added. Inu Yasha became enraged and went at him. The demon lord was not hurt by Inu Yasha's attack.  
  
Kagome stood between the brothers. "Stop Sesshomaru, why have you come here?" She resentfully asked. Sesshomaru cocked his head and looked into her eyes. "I've come to ask you something, Kagome." He unemotionally said.  
  
She stared at him sternly and asked "What is it, Sesshomaru?" Usually whenever he appeared, he wanted to steal Inu Yasha's sword and kill him. Sesshomaru grinned and grimly said, "Do you like me or are you afraid of me? I want to know what you think of me."  
  
Kagome started to understand that he liked her, or else she would be dead right now. "Follow me, Inu Yasha stay here." She firmly said. Inu Yasha's blood began to flow faster and he wanted so badly to follow them. They walked off into the forest. "Damn it Kagome, please don't fall in love with him!"  
  
Sesshomaru leaned against a tree and grinned. Kagome smiled and walked up to the dog demon. "Sesshomaru, I know you and Inu Yasha have brotherly problems. You seem to like me, I can see through your shell!" She sincerely said.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you for the reviews! ^^ 


End file.
